A damper assembly is a mechanical device that dissipates kinetic energy. The damper assembly converts the kinetic energy between two objects into heat, and then dissipates the heat. The damper assembly may include a fluid damper, which forces a viscous fluid through a small orifice in a piston, to control the relative movement between two objects. A fluid metering device may be used to control fluid flow through the orifice. The damping assembly damps movement at a damping rate, which is dependent upon the resistance to the damping fluid flowing through the orifice. The damping rate may be varied or changed by changing the resistance to the damping fluid flowing through the orifice, or as a result of a change of viscosity of the fluid. For example, as the temperature of the fluid increases and the fluid becomes more viscous, the fluid may flow through the orifice more easily and with less resistance, thereby reducing the damping rate.